thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Ihreus of Myr
Ihreus of Myr is a Red Priest from Myr and current co-founder and leader of the Brotherhood Without Banners. He founded the group at the end of War of the Trident following King Durran XXX Durrandon's betrayal of the Claw and Dusklands. History Early Life & Training Two hundred and sixty-four years after Aegon’s failed invasion of the continent of Westeros, a small farmer in the outskirts of Myr had his seventh child. With many working hands (and even more mouths to feed) the farmer sold the boy to the Temple of R’hllor in the city for some extra coin. The boy was dubbed Ihreus by the priests and would be trained as a Warrior of R’hllor it was decreed by the High Priest himself. Ihreus held his first blade at seven. He was trained along side the Burning Hands, though Ihreus himself could never join as he was not a slave, at least not in the eyes of the Priests. Whether Ihreus would have chosen this life for himself was not a question the boy could answer. All he knew was that this was the life given to him. He trained day and night to hone his skills with the blade, but always found himself falling short. Alongside combat training Ihreus oft spend his freetime staring into flames with the more Elder Priests. As Ihreus' training grew more intense he found himself slipping in his prowess. His fighting style left him constantly vulnerable as he seemed to refuse to utilize a shield, despite it being strapped to his arm. The Priests worried that they had misjudged the boy. Ihreus himself, a boy with a flame for fighting in his heart, worried that if he did not improve then his role as a Holy Warrior would be stripped away. Ihreus the Beast Irheus' problems eventually found a resolution. A Red Priest named Thoros suggested that Ihreus use a two handed greatsword rather than the traditional blade that they had given him. Many of the other priests worried that without a shield Ihreus would be vulnerable in fights, but Thoros countered, arguing that Ihreus clearly had an offensive fighting style and would not benefit from a shield. Thoros’ hunch proved correct and soon enough Irheus' prowess increased tenfold as he became *far more adept in combat with a Greatsword*. The Holy Warrior the High Priest foresaw was taking shape. Ihreus was now a man grown and a respected fighter in the temple of R’hllor in Myr. His skills with the blade were only matched by his *skills to command the flames*. Like many other Red Priests, he spent hours slaving over candles and pyres, attempting to catch a glimpse, some sort of vision from R’hllor. Many at the temple mocked Ihreus, saying that he was great fighter but a bad Priest. Ihreus ignored their japes, focusing only on his God. Finally he saw it, one night, slaving away over a pyre. A body, a river, eyes….war. War in the West Ihreus brought his visions to the High Priest. The High Priest told Ihreus to head to Westeros, believing that the answer to what he had seen there. Some advisors observed that with all the recent Religious strife in the region Ihreus would not be welcome. Thoros once again saved Ihreus, suggesting Ihreus join a sellsword company, as several were departing to fight in the wars that raged across the continent across the Narrow Sea. The High Priest gave Ihreus the supplies he’d need for the trip and sent him off. Ihreus found a company roughly two hundred strong at the docks, taking on last minute recruits and sailing west. Ihreus joined and set off with the crew towards Westeros. Ihreus landed at an island called Driftmark where the leader of his company met with Westerosi Nobles. They were tasked with defending a Kingdom known as “The Claw”. This brought the men to a fortress on its northern borders. There Ihreus and the other men of his company found men from the Claw Kingdom and another Kingdom called the Storm Kingdom, seemingly allied together. Ihreus and the others of the troop acclimated nicely, with Ihreus desperately hiding his Religion from the men. He soon bonded with a soldier who oft wore a helmet. One day they sparred and Ihreus' fighter nature took over. He knocked the man to the ground and with him went his helm, revealing a heart shaped face and long black hair The Lady of Lightning Ihreus was shocked to find the man he was sparring against was a woman. Though he was quite calm about the situation. The woman scrambled to replace her helm. Ihreus calmed her by promising he would not tell anyone. Overcome by a strange connection he felt to her, Ihreus confided in the female fighter that he was a Red Priest. He promised to keep her secret so long as she kept his. He introduced himself as Ihreus of Myr. The woman named herself Evelyn Dondarrion. Ihreus survived the fight along with a few dozen others, these men were a mix of Stormlander soldiers, Kingdom of the Claw Soldiers, and men from his old sellsword company. The leader of his company was killed in the fight, as was Ser Andrew Dondarrion and the Ser Knight of House Pyne who commanded the Claw men. The ragtag bunch marched fled the fight and were falling apart at the seems. The Clawmen blamed the Stormlander men, claiming that the Stormlander men *knew* that this was going to happen but did nothing. The Stormlander men did not appreciate this, citing their choice to stay and fight for the Clawmen as evidence that they didn’t know. The Sellswords were looking to find a way home or go raid the countryside. Ihreus, who had become a de facto leader of the group due to his calm and collected nature, as well as being the one to lead the survivors from the Keep, had a much simpler idea. He was going to follow a river. A river he had seen before in his vision. He soon found that this river was the same one that ran past the fortress that he had spent moons defending. It seemed Durrandon’s forces were dumping the bodies into it. As Ihreus and the others went in for a closer inspection Ihreus found something he had only feared to find. A tall but very lean body laying face up, the face itself covered by a full visored helm. A large wound in their side. Ihreus removed the mask to gaze upon the lifeless eyes of Evelyn Dondarrion. A few Stormlander men surprised to see the woman’s body. Ihreus, not giving a damn to his cover, performed the Last Kiss ritual of his Religion. His one friend, gone, her life snuffed out. As his lips pressed against hers he felt a shudder and recoiled. He heard a gasp as Evelyn, pale and dead, sat up with a start, gasping for air. Purpose: Found Ihreus looked over all of the men and lit his sword ablaze. Once again the men recoiled. Ihreus revealed his identity to the men. Ihreus of Myr, a Red Priest of R’hllor, A Holy Warrior sent on a mission by his God. Some of the more religious soldiers turned their noses up at this and split away. Those who stayed however, swore that they would fight for Ihreus. He heard a voice behind him and turned to see Evelyn standing to her feet. She swore that she would be his partner in this endeavor. Ihreus however, now faced the dilemma of what his new found group’s cause was. He glanced from the men to Evelyn and into the flames on his swords. And there he caught another glimpse. Council. War. Stone. Ihreus extinguished his blade and declared the goal of this newly formed brotherhood. The Kings of the continent had failed their people. If and when this group of warriors fought they would not fight for a King or a Lord. They would fight for the realm. For several years they went underground, building rapport with the locals of the Claw and Trident, defending them from straggling warriors and deserters left behind by the war. After several years the ragtag group caught wind of a Durrandon invasion into the Kingdom of the Greenbelt. He and Evelyn rallied the group and they marched south. Arriving just in time, they began to harry the rear of the Durrandon invading forces, buying Yoren IV Yronwood and Cedric Dayne enough time to rally the forces and push back Durrandon. During these fights, Evelyn fell to enemy blades several times. Each time losing more of herself as Ihreus restored her flame. Her body morphing to that of a corpse. Eventually Durrandon retreated and the ragtag group, now branded the Brotherhood Without Banners by the Durrandon forces they'd harry. For now the Brotherhood lays low, but the visions in Ihreus' flames speak of coming disaster. Category:Myrish Category:Essosi Category:Brotherhood Without Banners